NOSTALGIA
by Tenzle
Summary: Maka and Soul are weapon and meister...So are Kid and Liz and Patty...Black Star and Tsubaki
1. EXALIBAR-SAN?

DEATH WEAPON MEISTER ACADEMY: OK SO I'M NEW TO THIS SO IT PROBABLY WONT BE THAT GOOD,IT FOCUSES ON THE ANIME AND MANGA SOUL EATER,YOU CAN WRITE A

REVIEW WHETHER IT'S GOOD OR BAD PLEASE BE UM I'LL START NOW...

CHAPTER 1: THE STUDENTS:

IT IS FALL, SCHOOL STARTS HAVE BEEN ASSIGNED NEW TEACHERS IM IN CLASS WITH SOUL,KID,LIZ,PATTY,TSUBAKI,BLACK STAR,AND OX AND SOME OTHER KIDS ABOUT MY AGE.

"HEY MAKA"SOUL WHISPERS."WHATS THE ANSWER FOR NUMBER 3"."SERIOUSLY SOUL?"I WHISPER BACK."YOU SHOULD'VE STARTED STUDYING A FEW WEEKS AGO WHEN YOU WERE LISTENING  
TO JAZZ OR WHATEVER THE HECK." "YA,YA MAKA WHATEVER."HE THEN TURNS TO TSUBAKI FOR ! SERIOUSLY SOUL THE QUESTION WAS JUST A FILL IN THE BLANK AND THE ANSWERS  
WERE SOUL,MIND, AND BODY SERIOUSLY HES AN IDIOT...

LATER WHEN SCHOOLS OVER AND ME AND MY FRIENDS ARE HEADING HOME. "HEY MAKA,SOUL!SHOUTS BLACK STAR."WHAT?"ASKS SOUL."WANNA HEAD TO THE PARK AREA AND PLAY SOME BBAL ?"  
"UH,SURE WHATEVER..." "HEY BLACK STAR DONT LEAVE US OUT!"SHOUTS THE LEFT OUT PATTY. "HEH, OF COURSE!" THE MORE THE MERRIER!"HEY YA ILL GO HOME AND CHANGE"I SAY.  
I WALK TOWARD SOUL AND I'S APARTMENT.I TAKE OUT MY KEYS AND A NOTE FALLS OUT - "MEET ME IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL,"FROM YOUR SECRET ADMIRERER P.S. YOUR SO CUTE WHEN YOU  
SMILE." THE HECK...? MAKA THINKS, WELL I GUESS I'LL GO AND SEE I HOPE IT'S NOT SOUL PLAYING SOME PRANK . I REALLY SHOULD CHANGE. MAKA HEADS INTO THE  
APARTMENT AND WALKS TO HER ROOM IN THERE SHE PULLS OUT A RANDOM TOP AND JEANS SLIPS THEM ON AND HEADS BACK OUTSIDE AFTER HAVING A GLASS OF WATER ,I REALLY WONDER  
WHO IT COULD BE...SHE THINKS TO HERSELF.

AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE ACADEMY SHE WAITED THEN LOOKED AROUND . HMM, STILL NOT HERE HUH? WELL AFTER IT HITS THE 5:00 MARK IM HEADING BACK TO THE PARK EVERYONE WILL

WORRY... OK,WELL I GUESS THATS IT. SHE HEADS DOWN THE STEPS OF THE ACADEMY'S SUDDENLY SOMEONE WALKS UP TO her from behind she tries to turn around but

trips on the step behind her she falls into the persons hands and slightly blushes for a second until she realises the "so-called secret admirer " is smaller then  
the book she was reading.  
EXCALIBUR?! YOU LIKE ME WHAT THE HECK?! YES, PRETTY EYES! BUT Y-YOUR LIKE UM LEMME SEE 10 20 5000 YEARS OLD?!  
ERR WRONG I JUST TURNED 4,999 IM STILL QUITE YOUNG IF I DO SAY SO MY SELF HE TIGHTENS HIS TIE, REACHES IN TO KISS HER . HUH?! NO,NO HELL NO! MAKA GETS UP  
NEARLY KNOCKING OVER THE LITTLE GUY OR HOW SHOULD I PUT THIS... ELEPHANT? SORRY EXCALIBUR BUT UMM THOSE EYES THAT NOSE MOUTH COLOR HIGHT IM NOT REALLY A FAN...  
SHE OF THE CORNER OF HER EYE SHE SEES SOUL APPROACHING HUH? OH SOUL WHATS UP? MAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO CHANGE AND  
ARE YOU ON A DATE WITH THAT ELEPHENT MIDGIT OR WHATEVER?! UM WELL I GOT A LETTER AND UM I CAME HERE AND WELL HE SHOWED UP AND YA...WELL WHATEVER LETS GO HOME.  
OKAY, SOUL...AFTER HAVING DINNER WITH BLAIR AND SOUL SHE BRUSHES HER TEETH AND HAIR AND TAKES A QUICK SHOWER SHE HEADS INTO HER ROOM AND CURLS UP IN BED WITH A BOOK  
AND BLAIR THE CAT. SHE BEGAN WONDERING WHY EXCALIBAR LIKES HER SO MUCH SHE ALWAYS GOT LOVE LETTERS WITH THE SAME WRITING BUT SHE NEVER THOUGHT IT WAS EXCALIBAR.

WELL WHATEVER heTHINKS IM NOT INTO TOY ELEPHANTS...  
THE NEXT EVENING SHE GETS A CALL FROM EXCALIBAR TO GO OUT WITH HER AND HE SAYS HE'LL SPREAD A RUMOR THAT THEIR GOING OUT IF SHE DOESNT GO  
BUT LITTLE DOES MAKA KNOW SOUL IS GOING TO BE THERE TOO.

...

OK THIS ENDED UP BEING REALLY AWKWARD AND MAYBE SHORT WELL PLEASE WRITE YOUR REVIEWS IM GONNA PUT THIS IN THE SOUL AND MAKA SECTION CAUSE  
IM NOT PLANNING ON EXCALIBAR AND MAKA THATD BE WIERD YA KNOW?

TENZINW2 I MIGHT DO SASUSAKUS TOO... STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!I MEAN I KNOW ITS NOT GOOD BUT MAYBE ILL GET BETTER...


	2. ONIGIRI,AND NEW FEELINGS?

So this is my second chapter,huh? Well I know it's not good...So please be honest with me in the reviews and maybe suggest stuff so I can make it better...And I thank everyone that reviews and the people who take the time to read my stories...Arigatou...  
Maka yawned and thought about what to make for breakfast...She settled on making  
onigiri and hot peanut butter sauce wich was her special, she learned it one day when she accidently dropped her P/B sandwich in the pan...  
So she finally got out of bed and went into the bathroom,she took a quick shower then combed her thin hair wich her dad reffered to as 'that of an angels" Because angels have  
long thin hair that flows from their crown...Blair came into her room in her human form wearing a black showy lingerie alligned with purple roses that matched her let  
out a cute kitty like yawn that would of made anyone attracted to her...Especially that  
idot Soul..."Hey Maka,I heard about you and excalibar-kun." I'm sure you could do much better than him hun."said Blair."Blair I am not with that whatever you call it,n who  
the stuff told you that?" "Oh I hear what I hear." Maka knew there was no getting the cat out of the bag with Blair...Thats another thing she hated about her..."Anywho Soul-Kun is waiting for you at the table." "So chop-chop get dressed and make us some food,I'll be waiting in the kitchen."said Blair."haa...whatever Blair.."Maka threw on her school  
uniform..and headed toward the kitchen..When she was there she brought out the leftover onigiri and heated up the peanut sauce.."Hey Maka will you hurry it up."said Soul.  
"ya,ya just be patient my little princess."I put a scowl on his face and began tapping on the table a tune that was unfamiliar to me..."So your really with Exalibar?" He said.  
"Soul no i am most certainly not with that thing."  
"Then why did I see him almost kiss you?"  
Maka blushed hard but Soul could'nt see because she was turned toward the stove.  
"Soul why do you care so much?"  
"Come on were partners of course I care."  
"Ok I got a letter, telling me too meet up at school,I went there,i tripped,  
Exalibar caught me and tried-tried to kiss me...Ok?"  
"Sure if it was just that I guessed I don't need to worry that much."But you know  
Blair will keep me updated."  
"Yes,I know."  
"Here breakfast is ready ." said Maka.  
Soul dug into the onigiri and got sauce all over his shirt...  
"hey,heres a napkin."I said, and handed him over a napkin.  
"Thanks."said soul  
Maka and soul went outside and got on Souls bike.  
When they arrived at school Patty through Maka a hug.  
"i heard the knews." said Patty  
"what news?"asked Maka  
"you know exalibar and you ."said patty with a playful smile  
Maka had had enough." OK I DO NOT NO WHAT GOT THIS  
STARTED , BUT I AM NOT N-O-T DATING EXALIBAR , I MEAN HES A SWORD,DUR!"  
'Yikes.' Patty flinched  
"srry"maka apologized  
"Um ya its ok."Patty walked off with her head down.  
Soul told maka " You know you mess everything up and have a short temper..."But I guess that's what makes you attractive.."  
"wh-what did you say?'asked Maka with a half blush half scowl  
"Nevermind, forget I said anything by the way we better get to class."Soul waked ahead of her...Maka would never look at Soul the same way again...

So what did you think...It sucked right?  
I know but please P-L-E-A-S-E review!  
See i told you it's not exalibar/maka...  
well please review with honesty  
THANKYOU!


	3. LIES AND A CATS MESSED UP THEORY

Hey this is the third chapter,and no reviews,yay!sarcastically

Ok let it begin.

It was evening already Maka met up with Exalibar at deathshead restraunt like he said  
"maka,my sweetheart what woul you like."he asked  
"for you to get your midget butt out of here and leave me alone!"  
"now now, we may make a scene."  
hell,if i care"  
"Those are pretty strong words for a person your age."  
"tch,whatever..  
"now let me get you number nine cheese fondue with a side of roasted and spiced vegetables,hun are you vegetarian.?"asked exalibar  
"no"  
"Why do i even have to go out with "you" anyway? asked maka  
"because if you dont ill tell soul you and me are going out."  
maka gulped she did'nt want things to be awkward between her and soul...  
Suddenly the waiter came  
"what the-?  
"maka?"  
soul...?  
"I thought you told me you werent with him!" soul sounded raged  
"li-listen its not what you think-"  
"hell ya it is" you lied to me! i knew choosing you as my partner was the wrong choice!"  
and with that maka's eyes were watering , and she started shaking too prideful to burst out crying in front of everyone she ran outside into the nearest lley.  
"oh god please why do i mess u everything?"  
"soul probably hates me now.."  
why,why?  
nearby she saw a small bird looking for pieces of food.  
Maka took a piece of bread from her backpack and gave it to to the littler bird  
poor thing she thought.  
"hey"  
Maka flinched at the sudden voice.  
"im sorry, i overreacted that wasnt cool..."  
it was Soul  
'th-thats ok.." said maka  
"its just i trusted you..."  
sorry"... i didnt mean too-"  
"no, maka dont be sorry if your happy with him its ok..."  
w-w-wa-wait a minute?" what are "you" talking about?"  
exalibar of course." said soul  
maka let out a laugh on accident " i do not love him." if thats what u think" he told me  
that hed tell evryone were going out if i dont go out with him.' but i guess everyone thinks tnat anyway..."  
"wow,oh um wow i like thought u were like lying to me and like going out with him..."  
"soul a sword? please. id go out with someone else..someone better."  
like? soul had a blush on his pale face  
what are you thinking,soul? me ? with u? that is so hilarious of course not said maka.  
"no ,no hell no that isnt what iwas thinking id only go out with some one way hotter  
"ya right" "whatever "said maka  
soul and maka walked toward souls bike soul helped her up and he got up too  
then they rode back...  
later  
maka arrived at home and threw on her pajamas, then Blair came in  
wearing a short black dress ,so maka knew she was probably at the club..  
"hey sweetie,i heard you and exalibar broke up."  
"what? we were never together."  
"ok sweetie,whatever."  
"you know i think you and soul would be cute, exept that hes mine of course."  
"hey no way, and i thought u were with spirit,dad...  
"Sweetie im a cat,were just like that, ut maybe we can share him."  
"ok blair,thats messed up and im not a cat.'  
"then maybe ill let you have him,...just maybe..."  
"hell if i want to."  
ok whatever, princess..  
maka got on her bed and fell asleep fast

...  
So that was chapter 3 huh...i know i suck at this...please REVIEW though...


	4. CONFUSION

So 4th chapter I know I update fast cause my chapters are short...ya,ya...  
Anyways lets start,

"And then what is the rewritten form of " I turned the corner and bumped into and elderly man,paying no attention to where i was going."maka asked soul.  
"And how the hell should I know?"askes soul  
"listen soul your grades are worse than Patty's almost!""you need to try harder!'  
"your cute when your frusterated."  
maka made a blush-scowl and she maka-chopped him "MAKA-CHOP!  
"hey,take it easy that was a compliment!"  
"hmph."  
"ahem,anyways the answer is "Paying no attention to where I was going I turned the corner and bumped into and elderly man."  
"sure,whatever." said soul  
"haa,what am i supposed to do with you."maka said  
"oww" soul winced.  
"h-hey whats wrong soul?  
its nothing just a scar from last week when we fought the kishin asura."  
"here let me see."maka grabbed his arm where the wound was.  
then they locked eyes , with a blush on both of their faces..  
maka looked away and said "ohh,um ill get some of that ointment madusa gave us..  
Soul P.O.V  
what am i thinking i cant like be in love or something with her?right..?  
i mean thatd be wrong shes my meister and thats just...  
but shes so so cute... and whenever im around her i feel comfortable...  
no, no i could do much better then her...  
like blair?  
but im just not that way around blair...  
so liz?  
no not her...  
why,maka?  
maybe, its something else...  
i mean were justs like bros, right?  
maka came in with a tube of something

third person P.O.V  
maka rubbed the ointment stuff on souls wounded arm  
soul winced and groaned a few times but hes been through worse so he  
could deal with it..."there,that shoul do it "maka said.  
"do u feel any better."  
um,well they say when its burning it means its working right?  
"good then" said maka  
"anyway thats the last problem for today."  
ya.." said soul'

ok now that was a short chapter didnt know what else to put..  
please review


	5. EMBARRASSMENT AND DENIAL

So the 5th chapter begins  
well here  
*BZZZ* *BZZZ* Maka's phone was ringing.  
She picked it up and said "hello?"  
"Hey its me Black Star."  
"ya,what do u need ?"  
"do you want to hit the pool?"  
"um,isnt it like fall?"  
"so, its indoors..?  
"um,maybe ill go ask soul."  
"sure call me back cause were all going."

Hey soul."  
"nnn." what?'  
Come on Lazy get up  
Soul sat up in his bed "what?  
Black star asked if we want to go swimming.  
"im to tired u go.."  
come on Soul."  
ugh,...fine"  
Ok ill tell black star..and u get ready

Maka called black star  
"hey star?"  
"ya are u coming?"  
"yes"  
"ok then arrive by 12:00 am"  
sure"

Maka took off her clothes and took a showere she then slipped on her bathing suit wich was  
a maroon colored two piece that covored her stomach of course...  
she packed a bag with a towel and shampoo and a brush  
she slipped on her sandals and knocked on souls door after putting on a long coat.  
hey" soul?'  
ya come in"  
"ok lets go'  
they went outside and got blair to give them a ride to the pool cause  
she was coming along too of course she wasnt swimming she was just showing  
of her swim suit  
when they got there she locked up her stuff in the lockers and jumped in the pool  
soul was there  
and star,kid,tsubaki,pattty,liz too  
patty was going down the water slide a bunch of time  
and maka just sat there  
soul said that she should get on the slide  
so she went to the slide with soul  
when it was her too star pushed soul right behind her  
soul said something like **** you  
and he came right down behind her'  
boy was she embarassed  
she punched black star in the gut as soon as she got out  
he laughed  
soul just scowled with a slight blush on his pale face  
while maka was just floating trying to balance  
someone hugged her from behind  
"guess who?" blair asked in her normal obnoxious voice  
"what do u want blair?"  
"whats wrong miss grumps?"  
"nothing"  
"why are you pouting?"  
"i am not pouting"  
"maka dear,you need to chill down be strong."  
maka sighed "its just whenever im around soul i feel wierd  
"oooh"  
"what?"  
"oh young love is beautiful."  
'what th- what are u talking about i just said i feel wierd..."  
"oh honey its written all over your face you have feelings for him."  
"i "am" his meister."  
"no no no not that kind of feeling."  
" .him"  
"ok blair that is CHEESY."I do not"  
"ok whatever u say..."

so whaddya think i know it sucked please be honest i wont delete your reviews! arigatou minna!


	6. Not A chapter

So um thank you for the reviews I saw the main problem was typing and spacing and stuff not making sense right..?Sorry it's just when i copy and paste it takes out some words ill try to do better next time...


End file.
